Spyro meets Spyro
by Ortinbras Itrenore and Ashkor
Summary: Part one of the Dual Worlds Trilogy. The kindhearted Spyro from the TLoS series crosses paths with the cocky Spyro from the original series. An old enemy takes advantage of the situation. Rated T for violence and language. R&R plz
1. Prologue

Spyro meets Spyro

Prologue

**This is my first fan-fic. I do not own any of the Spyro characters, just the eggs.**

* * *

It has been one year since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, one year since Ignitus became the Chronicler, and one year since Spyro married Cynder. With the last of the grublins having been driven out last month, the world is finally at peace. The gaurdians can stop being paranoid, Sparx has finally accepted Cynder as his friend and sister in law (but he still calls Spyro fat), and Cynder has recently laid her eggs. Spyro and Cynder have both learned to use convexity freely _and_ Spyro has regained his powers of dragon time.

Everyone was relaxing at the beach. Hunter was playing the flute, Mole-yair and Terrador were making a sand castle modeled after the dragon temple, Cyril was surfing on a surfboard made of ice. Sparx and Volteer were having a confusing argument, and Spyro was giving his beautiful wife a well deserved back-rub. But far off, there was a world that not even Ignitus knew about. This new world would hold new allies and new enemies.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but this is just a prologue.**


	2. Bianca's Mistake

Spyro meets Spyro

Bianca's Mistake

**Okay I promise this one will be longer.**

**

* * *

**

In this other world there were similar beings; dragons, cheetahs, even dragonflies. There were things in this world that the other world didn't have; humans, magic gates, the dragonflies spoke a weird language that only dragons understood and they didn't have arms, and dragons were bipedal. They were also missing things from the other world; there were no power crystals instead they used dragonflies to protect them and used butterflies to keep them healthy, also all dragons only had fire breath but there was one exception. His name is Spyro, but this is a different Spyro. This Spyro is still purple but there was nothing special about his color, it was still unique but it didn't mean anything. This "other Spyro" has the powers of fire, electricity, ice, and instead of earth he had water. The major difference with this Spyro is that he has a completely different attitude; while the other Spyro is friendly, strong, and will help strangers and even enemies, this Spyro is determined, cocky, and won't help a stranger unless it benefits him.

Spyro was busy chasing a gnorc across the Artisan land while another 'dimwitted' version of Hunter was with his wife: Bianca, a really tall rabbit who was practicing her magic (did I mention she was still in training?). "Step back, Hunter!" She said cautiously. "Remember what happened last time you got too close to one of my spells!"

"Yeah, I remember. You knocked me down and then Spyro got all pissed and almost turned you into barbecue!" Hunter chuckled at the memory.

"I know, I'm such a terrible shot!"

"Hey, it's a good thing you suck at magic!" Spyro had just come back after having roasted the gnorc. "I always get a laugh out of it when you try shooting a fire ball but all we get is a fire cracker!" Spyro and Hunter both chuckled at this remark.

Bianca gave them both a menacing look and said,"You guys are assholes, you know that?" She then aimed at a sheep and cast a killing spell on it. Instead of dieing the sheep simply stopped, looked at her, and then ran off. This only made Spyro and Hunter laugh even harder. "Oh shut up, you two!" She was getting angry right now. "I would like to see you do better! All Spyro does is act like he's high and mighty and all Hunter does is play with his manta rays all day!"

Hunter brought himself to stop laughing and looked into his lover's eyes. "Hey, baby, were just having some fun, that's all. And manta rays are beautiful creatures but not as beautiful as you." Hearing his words made Bianca smile. "Hey, babe, I love you."

"Oh, I love you too." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Uggh! Please spare me from watching this. It's not like I don't get grossed out enough when the pink devil is around!"

"Ohhh, Spyroooo!" As if on cue a pink dragoness appeared.

"OH SHIT IT'S EMBER!" Spyro took one look and immediately ran off. Ember followed in hot pursuit.

_Two hours later..._

Spyro came back panting harder than he ever had before. "Okay I *pant pant* I think I lost her *pant*. I tricked her into *pant pant* taking a balloon to Magic Crafters *pant pant*." He took a minute to catch his breath and then asked Bianca, "So what kind of spell are you working on anyway?"

"Well it's come to my attention that there might be different worlds out there."

Hunter then spoke up and said, "But there _are_ different worlds out there. We take portals out there all the time."

"Hunter, I think she's trying to say that there completely different realms, rather than parts of the same world that are otherwise unreachable without a portal." Spyro explained.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Spyro," said Bianca confidently. "I learned a spell that can create a window to another world. So we can at least see what's going on."

"Bzzzzzzt bzzt bzzt! Bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt-bzzt-bzzzzt," said another version of Sparx.

"What did he say?" asked Hunter confused.

"In direct translation, he said 'Dooonn't do it! It might be dangerous.'", answered Spyro.

"Relax, Sparx. What harm could it do?" And without a second thought, Bianca cast the spell. A disc appeared out of thin air and everyone got closer as it came into focus. When the image became clear everyone gasped at the sight: It was Spyro. He was giving a back-rub to a black dragoness on the beach.

"Oh. My. God. Spyro, it's you," said Hunter in shock.

" It is me." Spyro was just as shocked. "But who is that girl?"

"Looks like it's your girlfriend, dude."

"No, Hunter," said Bianca. "Look at what they have on their front-left ankles." They looked more closely and saw that the dragons were wearing golden anklets.

"Ar-are those what I think they are?" Spyro's eyes widened.

"Yep," Bianca was smiling. "They're wedding bands. That's not your girlfriend, Spyro, It's your wife."

_Another two hours later..._

Spyro woke up after having passed out from the shock. He looked around saw that he was resting on an elegant pillow in the Artisan land. Standing by his side were Hunter, Bianca, Flame, Sparx, Moneybags, and Ember. "Oh, man I just had a crazy dream that I was looking at myself in the future. I was married to a black dragon."

"Actually, Spyro," Bianca started. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Alright give me the bad news first."

Moneybags spoke up and said, "The bad news is that pillow costs five-hundred gems."

"Shut up, Moneybags! Here's your money." Bianca pays Moneybags for the expensive pillow. "As I was saying. The bad news is that it wasn't a dream. Look, the window is still here." Spyro looked behind Bianca and saw that the disc was still there but also noticed that while it still was showing the same location, it wasn't showing the other Spyro. "The good news is that it's not a vision of the future, it's an alternate world that is similar to ours."

Hunter then joined in on the conversation. "Yeah cause I know that the Spyro in the image looked older than you but he's actually younger. While you're thirteen years old, he's only eleven.

Spyro jumped up on all fours when he heard this. " Eleven? How can he be eleven when almost the size of an adult?!"

"Dragons age faster in that world, Spyro. So even though his age is 11, his maturity is 16 1/2," said Bianca.

"And trust me, Spyro, I would never let a dragon as ugly as _her_ marry someone as handsome as _you_," Ember replied as she began to giggle.

"Umm, thanks, Ember, I guess. So, Bianca, how could you tell it was an alternate world and not a glimpse into the future?"

"Because it was too different to be our world. Sparx was there but he could talk _and_ he had arms. There was also another Hunter, he looked completely different and," she leaned closer to whisper into his ear," he's too smart to be my husband."

"Wow." Spyro was surprised at everything that was going on. "So how did the other me act?"

Everyone gave there different opinion as the personality of the other Spyro:  
"Cooler", Hunter  
"Tougher", Flame  
"Sweeter", Bianca  
"Bzzt-bzzt (fatter)", Sparx  
"Less gullible", Moneybags  
"Almost as cute as you", (Do you have to ask)?

"Okay, I get the picture." Spyro was getting annoyed. "So who was that she-dragon anyway? I mean, I understand she's the other me's wife but what was her name?"

"Why?" Asked Bianca.

"Well, I'm just wondering if she might have an alternate version on this world." Spyro began to blush.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry but sound doesn't go through the portal."

"Oh," He said disappointed.

Ember suddenly became angry. "Hey, Spyro, you're _my _man so don't even think about looking for someone else! I cant believe you would consider leaving me!" She began to tear up.

"Ember, when are you going to get it through your unbelievably thick skull that you are only a friend and I no interest in you whatsoever?!" A hard slap from Ember's tail was her answer.

Flame quickly screamed at the top of his lungs, "OH MY GOD! HUNTER'S IN THE OTHER WORLD!!!"

Everyone looked at the disc and saw that their Hunter had indeed gone through to the alternate world and was trying desperately to find a way back. "BIANCA!" Spyro screamed. "You screwed up on a spell again! You were supposed create a window to another world!A WINDOW!! INSTEAD YOU CREATED A DAMNED DOOR!"

"You think I hadn't already figured that out?!"

"And why can't he come back?!"

"Because the portal is only one way. The only way to get him back is for me to cast the same spell in the other world." Immediately Spyro charged throuh the portal. "Spyro wait!!" And so every one else jumped through, even Moneybags.


	3. A New Experience

Spyro meets Spyro

A New Experience

* * *

Everyone landed in a big pile on the beach in the other world. Spyro was the first to stand on his feet, he took a good look at his surroundings and was amazed by the view: a peaceful ocean with the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon, behind him was a beautiful forest. He immediately spotted Hunter and walked up to him. "Hunter, are you okay? What happened?"

Hunter was slightly dizzy. "Umm, I'm fine. When you were shouting at Ember, I got a little freaked out. I stepped too far back and fell in the portal. Sorry, dude."

Bianca got up and gave him a 'I'm glad you're okay' hug. "Hunter, you can really be a goofball sometimes."

When everyone else stood up, Flame asked, "Okay, now that Hunter's okay, can we get out of this place? It's creeping me out."

Bianca spoke in a nervous voice. "Um, actually we can't."

Spyro grew angry again. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"The spell damaged my magic," she said, ashamed. "It'll take a week before I can cast any big spells." She saw the fury in Spyro's eyes. She knew that she had made a big mistake by creating the portal. The worst part was, the portal is permanent and it will never close. So, not only do they have to worry about something falling in again, but they also have to worry about a threat falling into their own world. After she reluctantly revealed the potential threat, everyone felt ready to attack her. She was ready to cry.

Finally, Spyro calmed down and said, "Okay, we need to wait for a week before we can go home, after that we have to guard the portal so nothing goes in _or _comes out, and we need to figure out how to survive being in another world." He thought for a long moment and then, "Sounds like fun!."

"So, what do we do now? I left my gourmet meals back in our world," said Moneybags.

Spyro gave it a alot of thought and finally said, "We're going to have to see the other me."

Bianca quickly objected, "No! We can't do that! Imagine how confusing that would be!."

Moneybags stepped in and said, "Okay, we will settle this with democracy. All in favor of finding our own way to survive here, raise your paw!" Bianca shot her arm up, then brought it back down. "All in favor of seeking help from the other Spyro?" Everyone else brought up their paws or (in Sparx's case) wing. "Then by a count of six-to-one, we shall go to the other Spyro!" Everyone except Bianca cheered.

"Come on. If he's another version of me, I should be able to follow his scent"

_Three hours later..._

Spyro and the gang finally made it to the other Spyro's house. It was a cliff-side cabin, relatively large, and with a beautiful front porch. "Wow, the other me must be rich!" said a stunned Spyro.

"No kidding," said a greedy Moneybags.

"Okay, I dont trust Moneybags, Ember will go crazy if the other me answers the door, and I don't want them to freak out right away if they see me, Hunter, or Sparx. So either Bianca or Flame have to knock on the door."

Flame stepped up and said, "I'll do it Sp-"

"No," Bianca interrupted. "I got us into this mess. I'll do it." She walked up to the door, knocked, and waited. The black dragoness from earlier answered. "Umm, hello. Is Spyro here?"

"Yeah. Hold on," said the dragoness. "Spyro sweety, we have a visitor!"

"Alright, Cynder, I'm coming!" Bianca heard the other Spyro say. His voice was different than the Spyro she knew.

"Sooo," Bianca tried making conversation. "Your name's Cynder?"

Cynder spoke in a certain voice as if people have asked her this before. "Yes that's right, the black dragon, the former terror of the skies, the Dark Master's ex-puppet."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? Who's the Dark Master?" Bianca was confused, wondering if she had said anything wrong.

"You mean, you haven't heard of me _or _the Dark Master?" Now Cynder was confused. "You've heard of Spyro."

"Well yes I-"

"Hello, nice to meet you." The other Spyro had shown up. Bianca was shocked at the sight, now that she was this close she could see how different he was from their Spyro. This Spyro was almost as big as her, he had many scars and scratches on his body, and his wings were enormous. The biggest physical difference was that his right horn was slightly chipped, most likely from battle damage.

"H-hello. My name is Bianca. C-can you help us with something?" She was getting extremely nervous.

"Sure thing. Cynder and I are always willing to help!" He said enthusiastically. "What's the problem?"

"Hold on a sec." She turned around and called out, "Okay, guys, the coast is clear!." Everyone came out of the shadows up to the front porch. Cynder and the other Spyro at first smiled at the company, but their faces soon turned to horror when they saw Hunter, Sparx, and the Spyro from the Artisan lands.

"Okay," spoke the Artisan Spyro. "First we'll explain our story, then you tell us your's."

_One hell of a conversation later..._

Everyone was completely dumbstruck by they from what they had learned about the others. They decided that to make things less confusing; the Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter from this world would be referred to as Legendary while the Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter from the other world would be referred to as Artisan. They were sitting on floor cushions in the living room of the beautiful cabin. Artisan Hunter finally broke the silence. "So, you fought her, fought for her, fought with her, and then married her?"

Legendary Spyro nodded his head. "She means the world to me. I would die for her. I love her." Cynder rested her head on his shoulders as a way of saying 'I love you too'. "I just can't believe all the stuff that the Artisan me has done."

Artisan Spyro simply raised his head with pride and said, "Yeah, it's not exactly easy doing what I do, but I manage." He reached over and grabbed some of the candy in the bowl that Cynder had placed on the table. "But I have to admit, you've had some crazy adventures too," he said with his mouth full.

Bianca, who had been silent during the entire conversation, finally gathered the courage to say, "Umm, we can't return home until a week from now, when I get my strength back. So, we were wondering if-"

"If you could stay here until then," Cynder finished. "Well, I think it sounds like a great idea. We have plenty of guest rooms." L. Spyro nodded in agreement.

A. Hunter said, "Thank you, Cynder. This means a lot."

L. Spyro stood from his floor cushion and said, "Is anybody hungry? We were about to eat until we had this unexpected meeting. But since it's left-overs, we should have enough for nine people."

"Make that eight. Sparx ate some butterflies on the way here. I'd say he's full." A belch from A. Sparx confirmed it.

Everyone had a great meal with laughs and stories. They had venison and lamb except Bianca, who ate lettuce, carrots, and bread due to her vegetarian appetite. When everyone was finished Cynder got up from her cushion, cleared her throat and said, "I think I can trust you guys enough. Would you like to see our eggs?"

"Eggs?" said A. Hunter. "You guys have kids?"

"Well, not yet," said L. Spyro. "They still need to hatch. Come on, their in our room." Everyone followed L. Spyro and Cynder to their bedroom. After they opened the door and lit the candles, everyone gasped at the sight of three precious dragon eggs in the corner of the room neatly placed in a pile of hay. One was red with magenta stripes going across, the second was black with golden stripes going down, and the third was yellow with magenta spots.

"Oh, my God, they're so beautiful!" said Ember, who could hardly contain herself.

"They should be, I held 'em in me for a year. They should hatch in a few days, maybe you guys will be able to see it happen before you go."

A. Spyro simply said, "I've seen 150 hatch in two days. And I definately want to see it again."

L. Spyro yawned and shook his head to stay awake. "Well, it's getting late. All the spare rooms are down the hall. Sorry, but all the beds are made of hay." And with that, everyone retired for the night.

* * *

**And that's the last chapter of the day. Sorry but like our heroes, I need to get some sleep.**


	4. A Lonely Foe

Spyro meets Spyro

A lonely Foe

* * *

Back in the other world, deep in the junk yard, there was an abomination. No one loved him, his father abandoned him and his mother tried to kill him, simply because he was ugly. He sat on the floor with a discarded birthday cake in front of him. "Another year alone," he said miserably. "Another year with no one to love. And that purple bastard who once killed me has plenty of friends. I wish for another chance." He closed his eyes, blew out the candles, and said, "Happy birthday, Gnasty." And with that, he laid down on the cold hard floor and cried himself to sleep. He didn't bother eating the cake, it was chocolate and he was allergic.

The next morning, a powerful force coming from the Artisan land woke Gnasty Gnorc. "What is that power? Could it be the answer to my wish? I have to find out!" He teleported himself to the Artisan land and found the portal that Bianca had opened the previous day. "It's a completely new world," He said in shock. "This must be where I can get my new chance!" And without hesitation, he jumped in.

_Meanwhile, at the cabin..._

L. Spyro's friends have learned of the otherworldly encounter through the pool of visions and they immediately came to visit. L. Sparx almost went crazy trying to talk to A. Sparx. The two Hunters held a competition to see who was more skilled, A. Hunter won in archery but L. Hunter won in stamina and coordination. Likewise, the two Spyros had a sparring match to see who was stronger; A. Spyro won but only because L. Spyro didn't fly or use elements. Bianca and Ember were watching the three beautiful eggs which Cynder moved to the living room. Flame was fascinated by seeing the guardians practice their elements. And Moneybags was trying (unsuccessfully) to sell his products to Cynder. In the middle of the fun, L. Spyro sensed an unwelcome presence and dropped into a defensive position. "Everyone, be quiet for a second!"

Cynder walked up to her husband and got into a defensive position as well. "I can feel it too, Spyro. It's like a really powerful magic."

"Whatever it is," A. Spyro ran to the front and dropped to offensive, "they better be ready for a fight!" Everyone else got into a fighting stance. "Wait a minute, I recognize that smell." Then the intruder revealed himself. "IT'S GNASTY GNORC!" A. Spyro immediately charged at his enemy, but Gnasty grabbed him and tossed him aside like nothing. "He-he's gotten s-s-stronger," He said weakly.

"Whoever you are, you're going down!" L. Spyro prepared his convexity shot, but before he knew it, Gnasty cast a spell that trapped him, Cynder, and all other dragons around the world in crystal. They struggled to break free but it was no use. Bianca and the two Hunters were too stunned to do anything and Moneybags was busy wetting himself. After Gnasty left the place, Bianca tried everything she could to free the dragons, but her magic wasn't strong enough. To their surprise, A. Spyro had walked up to them unfrozen.

"Spyro, you're okay!" said Bianca.

"I thought you were trapped in Crystal?" said A. Hunter.

"Yeah, well, it helps to be young sometimes. This happened last time too, Gnasty Gnorc shot the spell but I was so small that it missed me. And the only way to free a dragon trapped in a crystal statue is for another dragon to step on the pedestal." One by one, he freed the dragons in front of the house until he finally freed Flame. "Is everyone okay?" They all moaned from their cramps. "Okay, we have to go around the world and save the other dragons. All you have to do is step on the pedestal. Then we need to find Gnasty Gnorc and toast his ass!"


	5. The Plan

Spyro meets Spyro

The Plan

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the dragon temple. Cynder and L. Spyro were wearing golden armor that covered their entire bodies except for their faces, claws, and wings. Cynder carried a large satchel over her shoulder, it was carrying the eggs. Cynder set the satchel down as they walked into the room with the pool of visions. "So, how are we going to do this? Should we split up or do we all stick together?" No one answered her, they were too busy examining the pool.

After a while, Terrador looked up and said, "I can't find this monster. His magic is too powerful and it interferes with the pool of visions. Artisan Spyro, who exactly is this 'Gnasty Gnorc'?"

A. Spyro didn't hesitate. "He's a sorcerror who hates dragons. I don't know why he hates us so much. He was actually the first guy I fought and it's weird."

"Weird as in how?" asked L. Spyro.

"The first time I fought him was pretty easy, two hits and he was dead, he was also a coward. He's gotten alot stronger _and_ braver this time."

"So, he just hates you guys for no reason?" asked L. Sparx.

"Yeah, he would always harrass us until finally we had him banished."

Flame walked up to the window and said, "So, every dragon in the world has been trapped in crystal and _we _have to clean it up because Bianca didn't listen to the warnings?" He grew angry and turned around. "Damnit, Bianca, this is all your fault!"

Bianca started to cry. A. Hunter stepped in front to defend her. "Hey, don't you talk to her like that! Everyone makes mistakes. After all, it was my fault that Ripto attacked."

L. Spyro turned to Cynder. "Cynder, I need you to take the satchel and put the eggs in the temple vault. I don't want them being put in any danger while we save the dragons."

"Sure thing, dear." She gave L. Spyro a kiss and walked out of the room.

L. Hunter walked up to his Artisan counterpart. "Are you saying that _you_were the one who freed Ripto and made Artisan Spyro go on ano-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone heard Cynder scream at the top her lungs. She immediately ran in with the satchel in her mouth. "SPYRO! SPYRO IT'S HORRIBLE!"

L. Spyro noticed she was crying. "Cynder, what's wrong?!"

Her voice was cracking while she spoke. "Spyro, I-I-I went to go get the eggs, and I p-picked up t-the bag and-and-and-"

"And what, Cynder?!"

"The eggs were missing! Spyro, *sniff* someone stole our babies!!" She buried her head in his shoulders and cried even harder. Everyone gasped at the news, Ember and Bianca started crying. L. Spyro wanted to cry as well but he had no room for tears, he felt the anger building up inside him, he felt the need to kill.

He pushed Cynder away from himself, stepped to the center of the room, and with a booming voice said, "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF! Flame and Artisan Hunter will go to the valley of Avalar and save the dragons in that area! Ember will go with our Sparx to save the dragons in Warfang! Artisans Sparx and Spyro will save the dragons around the volcano! Cynder, Legendary Hunter, and I will go and each try to find of the eggs! Bianca and the guardians will stay here and try to find the green bastard!" Without a second thought, He ran out the door with Cynder and L. Hunter.

"Hey, what about me?!" asked Moneybags,

L. Spyro didn't even turn his head to answer. "Just stay there and don't do anything!"

Everyone set out to do their part in the rescue mission. L. Spyro, Cynder, and L. Hunter each picked up the scent of one of the eggs and they split up in different directions. L. Hunter was confused, wondering 'who would have the heart to steal dragon eggs?' Cynder was still crying, worrying that she might never see her eggs again. Spyro had an unsatisfiable rage building up inside him, he would make sure that Gnasty Gnorc suffered a slow and painful death.


	6. The Avalar Rescue

Spyro meets Spyro

**Please read this before you continue!**

**My brother was hit by a bus and he will be in the hospital for a month. He was the one who was writing the story so far.  
He's asked me, his sister, to continue the story while he recovers. He's going to tell me what to write, so I can only update while I'm in the hospital with him. Luckily, I'm also a Spyro fan so I'll actually know what I'm writing. Please wish me and my Bro luck.**

The Avalar Rescue

* * *

Flame and A. Hunter had just reached the valley of Avalar. "Wow," said A. Hunter. "This place looks nothing like the Avalar back home."

"Come on, Hunter. We need to find those captured dragons."

"Right, sorry." A. Hunter looked around and saw a small tribe of cheetahs. "Hey, Flame, maybe those guys might know where the dragons might be." They walked up to the tribe and met Cheif Prowlus.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Umm, my name's Flame and this guy is uhh.... just call him 'Art'." A. Hunter kept his mouth shut, knowing what Flame was doing: The cheetahs wouldn't beleive he was another Hunter. "We were wondering if there were any other dragons here."

Prowlus thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I beleive a large group of them were having a gathering down that way." He pointed in the direction and then said, "But I haven't seen them in a few hours."

"Thank you. We'll be on our way." Flame turned around and left with A. Hunter right behind him.

_One hour later..._

"Hey, Flame, I think I see something!" A. Hunter had been getting impatient with the search. They came to a clearing with many dragon statues, all of which were shaking violently trying to break free.

"Alright, it's about time!" As Flame got closer to the statues, several gnorcs appeared from the tree and attacked. "Hunter, Look out!"

A large gnorc had appeared behind A. Hunter and lifted him up with ease. "Hey! Let me down!" The gnorc started tightening it's grip, making A. Hunter scream in pain. "You no good bastard!" He drove his teeth into the gnorc's arm, causing it roar and drop him into the river. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!!!"

"Hunter!" Flame tried to help but the gnorcs surrounded him. He fought them off with his fire breath. He continuously breathed fire at them, but the waves kept coming. "Hunter, hang on!" After five minutes Flame defeated the gnorcs and ran towards A. Hunter, who was slowly drifting down the river. He wasn't calling for help anymore. His body was limp. Flame jumped into the river and, after a brief struggle, grabbed him and took him back to the plain. "Hunter! Hunter, wake up, man!" He tried slapping him awake and biting him but it didn't work. He then started jumping on his stomach. "HUNTER! WAKE! UP!"

Finally A. Hunter coughed up the water in his throat. "Oh my God! Flame, thank you! You saved me."

"That was a close one, Hunter. Come on let's free these dragons and go back to the temple." And with that, Flame stepped on all the pedestals for the statues. The dragons gave their thanks and Flame left with A. Hunter to the dragon temple.


	7. The Red Egg

Spyro meets Spyro

**Thank you for giving me a chance to write this fan-fic. I know I might not be as good as my brother, but he believes I can do this.  
My bro's dream is to be a successful novelist, and I want to help him reach that goal.**

The Red Egg

* * *

Cynder made it to her destination, and she could not believe her eyes. She was at the base of her old lair from when she was evil. She felt all of the things she had done flooded back to her. "Damn it, Cynder, get a grip! You have an egg to find," she told herself. She was surprised that nothing tried to attack her as she made her way through.

"Nah nah, nah nah nah!" She heard a voice taunt her. She turned around and saw a man dressed in a blue robe. He was carrying the red egg. He then ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Cynder started to chase him. Her heart was pounding, her muscles were tense, and her eyes were filled with rage. She tried her best to catch up, but many things worked against her: He was faster, the fortress had many turns that slowed her down, and she was wearing very heavy armor. "Give me back my egg!" She ran even faster and so did he. The chase lasted for twenty minutes. Finally they reached an elevator. She charged at him the whole time that the elevator ascended. When they reached the top, she was too stunned to continue the attack. They were on the platform where Cynder fought L. Spyro four years ago. As she cried from her memories, a large crystal appeared and crushed the blue theif. She watched in horror as the crystal pulled the egg inside itself and took form. First it grew four slender legs, then a tail with a scythe-like blade, then it sprouted bladed wings, and finally an angular head with nine horns shooting back. The crystal took the form of the evil adult Cynder.  
Cynder saw that the crystal guardian had the egg where it's heart should be.

The guardian began swinging attacks at Cynder, and tried her best to dodge. "This can't be real. It's using _my _egg as power." Cynder was still in disbelief, every attack she gave just bounced off the creature.

"Heh heh. What's the matter? Can't take on your own self?" The crystal spoke in the voice Cynder had when she was evil. "You're weak. You could never raise this child properly! It needs a better parent!"

Cynder then grew furious. "No! You just want to destroy the egg, I am a good mother! And you're not me, You're just a creature created by Gnasty Gnorc to try and stop me!"

The crystal guardian chuckled and said, "Well, aren't you a smart one? But you're only half-right. Gnasty wishes to raise the eggs. For what reason you ask? I won't tell you. Now prepare to die!" The guardian got even more vicious with it's attacks.

Cynder then felt her dark fury build up. "**GIVE ME BACK MY EGG!!!!**" She unleashed her convexity breath and did not stop her attack. After 2 minutes of being barraged with hatred, the crystalline Cynder released a high pitched wail and exploded.

When the dust cleared, Cynder saw the red egg resting on the platform. She ran up to it and caressed it. "It's okay. Every thing's okay now. Momma's got you. Momma's got you." She realized that the sun was starting to set, so she held on tight to her precious egg and flew back to the dragon temple.


	8. A message from the author

Spyro meets Spyro

**Hey, it's me. Sinrah.**

**Good news from the doctor: They had the X-rays mixed with up with some other unlucky fellow. My X-ray shows that I have NO broken bones. A few torn muscles and a mild concussion but that's it. I'll be able to leave the hospital in about 10 days.  
I want to say "thank you" to my twin sister, Stephanie Wyrm, for taking care of the story while I recover. And thanks to all you readers out there for giving her a chance. I have always wanted to become a successful novelist, and I will not stop until I'm as big as Dean Koontz.**

**Our friend Krown has given me an idea. My sister and I will share this account and write stories together. After this story is finished, all chapters of future stories will be either labeled "Sinrah" or "Stephanie" depending on who wrote the chapter. (And yes, Sinrah Wyrm VI is my real name.)**


	9. Ember's Struggle

Spyro meets Spyro

**I'm so happy Sinrah's okay! He still needs to recover so I'll be writing the next four chapters. I'm sorry it took so long to update this but as you know, the site had a bug. Our dad was so relieved that he dropped the charges on the bus driver. (Bet you can't guess our dad's name. LOL.)**

Ember's Struggle

* * *

Ember and L. Sparx had just finished saving all the dragons in Warfang (which took about five hours), and were on their way back to the temple when Ember started crying. "Hey, Ember, what's wrong?" asked L. Sparx.

"*sniff* I was just thinking about the Spyro from my world. I always buy him romantic gifts to show him what he means to me, but no matter what I do, he still doesn't love me!" Ember cried even more. "He doesn't understand that I want to marry him."

L. Sparx immediately knew the problem. Without thinking, he blurted out, "There's probably already someone he likes."

"WHAT?!!" Ember gave him a menacing look. "How can you tell?!"

He barely had enough time to dodge her tail. "Well, I just noticed how he acted wierd this morning when Artisan Hunter mentioned someone named Elora." Ember cried again, she knew exactly who Elora was. L. Sparx quickly thought of a way to cheer her up. "Hey. Listen, Ember, I noticed that other dragon; Flame. I saw the way he looks at you. He likes you, Ember."

Ember was at first shocked, but then she calmed down and stopped crying. "Y-you really think so?"

He settled down on her muzzle and said, "You bet! He has the same look that our Spyro used to give to Cynder before they admitted their feelings. And you know what? Flame seems like the perfect match for you: he's friendly and you're caring, he loves meeting new people and you love kids! You're perfect for each other!"

Ember blushed and said, "I don't think I could ask him out."

"Then get him to ask _you _out! Polish your horns, wear perfume, and smile at him. I guarantee you he'll ask you to go on a date!" He took flight again and said, "Come on. It's already past midnight. We gotta go."

Ember started walking again and said, "Thanks, other Sparx. It means a lot to me that you're helping me out."


	10. The Black Egg

Spyro meets Spyro

The Black Egg

* * *

L. Hunter had been following the scent for hours and finally made it to his destination, and he could not believe it. He was at the entrance to the catacombs to the Mountain of Malefor It was here that he first met L. Spyro and Cynder one year ago. "My goodness," he said in shock. "This is a weird place to hide an egg." He entered cautiously and kept his knife in his hand. Just like with Cynder, L. Hunter was surprised nothing attempted to attack him as he progressed through.

"Nah nah, nah nah nah!" A voice taunted him. He turned around and saw a man dressed in a blue robe carrying the black egg with golden stripes. "Heh-heh-heh!" He ran off with the egg further into the catacombs. L. Hunter chased after him with his bow ready.

"Stop! Come back with that egg!" L. Hunter chased after the thief at his top speed, but somehow the thief was able to run even faster than the cheetah! "Return that egg this instant! Why are you even doing this?!" The chase went on for fifteen minutes. Finally, they made to a large platform with a collapsed pillar on top of it, they were at the room where L. Hunter met Cynder and L. Spyro. "By God, how did we end up here?" As the thief taunted L. Hunter, a large blue crystal appeared and crushed him to death. L. Hunter could only watch as the crystal absorbed the egg and began to take form. First it grew two tiny legs, then it formed a torso with a small gut and a massive chest, then it grew two large and powerful arms, finally it grew a large head with a bad eye. The crystal guardian took the form of Gaul the ape king. The black egg was visible where it's heart should be. It swung at L. Hunter with no hesitation. L. Hunter was able to dodge most of the attacks, but his own attacks did nothing to the beast. "How is this happening? It's as if the egg is animating it." Two swords appeared in the guardians hands and it began slashing at the cheetah. "Please! Stop this! What are your intentions anyway?!"

The crystal spoke in Gaul's voice. "Heh wouldn't you like to know? Well, I can't tell you because you are with those heartless dragons!"

"Heartless? What do you mean?"

"Never mind that. You are going to die right now anyway, so it doesn't matter. Goodbye!" The crystalline Gaul made even more fierce swipes.

L. Hunter thought for a long time while he dodged the attacks. 'Hmm. Crystal is weakened by sound. If I can produce a high enough pitch, it should make this fight easier,' he thought to himself. He looked around to find something to make an echo. He saw a large hollow corridor not to far away. 'Perfect. Now I just need to lure it there.' He moved closer to the empty corridor and made sure the guardian followed. As soon as they were inside, he pulled out his flute and played the highest note he could. His plan was working, the crystaline Gaul was screaming in pain from the loud noise. L. Hunter was also in pain but he heid the note regardless. Finally after a minute, the crystal gave off a high pitched screatch and melted. L. Hunter saw the black egg resting on the ground and he walked up to it and picked it up. "Well that's a relief," he said exhausted from blowing the flute for a whole minute. "Now let's get you home."


	11. The Yellow Egg

Spyro meets Spyro

**Okay. I have decided to merge the next two chapters because the first part is too short, even for me! LOL. Enjoy!**

The Yellow Egg

* * *

A. Spyro had been saving the dragons around the volcano for hours. It was 2:00 in the morning by the time he finished freeing them all. "Well, Sparx. It took us a hell-of-a-lot of time. But I guess we're done here."

"Bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt. (I don't think you're quite done yet.)" said A. Sparx.

"What do you mean?! We've been doing this for seven hours! How can we not be done?!" A. Sparx pointed to the top of the volcano, which made A. Spyro with a gaping mouth. "You can't be serious! Ah crap. I might as well check it out. I hate not being able to fly." He ran along the ridges of the volcano, making his way to the top. He had to fight a few gnorcs but it only took him a few minutes. When he got close to the top, a large gnorc wearing metal armor attacked him. "Man, I hate gnorcs! Especially gnorcs that wear metal armor!" This match took him a while. The gnorc swung a heavy club in A. Spyro's direction, which was somewhat difficult to avoid. As soon as A. Spyro had a clear shot, he breathed a small fan of ice which weakened the armor. The gnorc grew angry and swung again, this time A. Spyro breathed fire which destroyed the frozen armor. In a desperate attempt the gnorc threw itself at A. Spyro, but it lost it's balance and fell off the edge. A. Spyro chuckled and said, "You big doofus! Man, gnorcs are stupid." He reached the top of the volcano and didn't see any dragon statues. "You see, Sparx? I told you we got 'em all!" He said with a cocky tone.

"Bzzt-bzzt. (Sorry.)"

"Come on, let's get out of-" A. Spyro suddenly noticed that there was a large piece of ruins floating in the magma. "What is that?"

"It's the remains of Malefor's lair," a voice called behind him. He turned around to see who it was and saw none other than L. Spyro, who was still wearing his golden armor.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked A. Spyro.

"I followed the scent of one of the eggs back to this spot. The hot air made it hard to find it." L. Spyro spoke in a very serious tone

"So this is where you and Cynder fought that Dark Master guy?!" L. Spyro simply nodded. "But wait. Why does it look so familiar?"

"Because it was a part of the dragon temple. When I pulled the planet back together, I also fixed the temple. Except for the piece that fell into the volcano. The rising magma must have brought it back up."

"Nah nah, nah nah nah!" Both Spyros turned and saw a man in a blue robe carrying the yellow egg with magenta spots, standing in the ruins of Malefor's lair.

"My egg!" L. Spyro screamed. Both Spyros glided down to the dangerous platform with A. Sparx right behind them. "Give it back to me, you no good thief!"

"Don't bother talking to him. I've dealt with these guys before. He gets a kick out of making dragons angry"

As the thief taunted them, a large blue crystal appeared and crushed him to death. The two Spyros watched in horror as the crystal pulled the egg inside itself and took form. First it grew four menacing legs, then it grew a powerful tail, then it formed two enormous wings, two rows of intimidating spikes traveled down it's spine, finally a large head appeared with several horns going back. The crystal guardian took the form of Malefor the Dark Master. The Spyros could see the yellow egg being held where it's heart should be. "Who the hell is that?!" Asked A. Spyro.

"I-it looks like Malefor, but-but that's not possible." L. Spyro was too stunned to dodge the first attack, the guardian's tail hit him hard in the face. The battle went on for ten minutes, with neither Spyro being able to even scratch the behemoth. A. Spyro tried taunting it and distracting it while L. Spyro attacked it head on. L. Spyro tried hitting it with ice but suddenly found himself being crushed in it's powerful grip, he wasn't able to turn his head to attack it either. "ARTISAN SPYRO, HELP ME!!!" He called out in pain.

Every attack from A. Spyro was simply brushed off. He thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea! Legendary Spyro, you have to attack me!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" L. Spyro could hear his armor begin to crack.

"You have to trust me! Just do it!" Reluctantly, L. Spyro charged up his ice breath and flung it at A. Spyro. The moment it approached him, A. Spyroactivated his wing shield power and reflected the attack, causing it to hit the crystalline Malefor right in the face. It screamed in pain and released L. Spyro from it's hold.

"Thank you," L. Spyro said weakly. He turned to the guardian, who was holding it's face in agony. "Now give me back my egg!"

The crystal chuckled and spoke with the distorted voice of Malefor. "Even if you do retrieve this egg, what will you do with it? Raise it to be as cold and heartless as all other dragons?"

"What are you talking about?" Both Spyros asked at once.

"Hmm, you don't even know, do you? Whatever. Gnasty Gnorc wants this egg and I will make sure he gets it!" The guardian swooped down at them and tried to ram them.

"I can't take much more of this," said A. Spyro.

"You won't have to. I'm ending this right now!" L. Spyro felt his purple fury build up inside him. "**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CROSSED ME, IMPOSTOR OF MALEFOR!**" He unleashed a powerful convexity shot that tore right through the crystalline Malefor. The guardian was barraged relentlessly for three minutes until it finally emitted a high pitched screech and exploded. When the dust cleared, they saw the yellow egg resting on the ground. L. Spyro ran up to it and hugged it. "There, there. You're safe now, little one. Papa's here."

"Hey, shouldn't we get going?" Asked A. Spyro. "Sparx is green, which means he's in trouble."

"Sure. I'll carry the egg in my fore-legs. Climb onto my back and I'll fly us to the temple."

* * *

**Whew! That is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it becuase the lap top's on the fritz and I won't be able to update for awhile.**


	12. The Reunion

Spyro meets Spyro

**Sinrah Wyrm is back! I gotta tell you, I'm out of the hospital and I feel great! I'm serious, if you saw me you would never guess I was in an accident. I feel as good as new and I don't even need to take any pills! Thank you, readers, for letting my sister hold the reins. My twin sister is the most trust worthy person I know. I can finally start writing again! Here it is: Chapter 12.**

The Reunion

* * *

It was 4:00 in the morning. Everyone was at the temple except for A. Sparx and the two Spyros. They were all thinking of how to find Gnasty Gnorc except Bianca, A. Hunter (who were, um, in the other room), and Cynder (who would not let go of the red and black eggs). Cyril was currently arguing with Terrador. "Well, I believe that we can take Gnasty if we simply freeze him! Let him know how it feels to be trapped!"

"Hold your toung, Cyril! Remember that we are dealing with a monster who can use magic. We need the element of surprise if we wish to fight him!"

"THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE?! Look at you! You can be seen from a mile away!"

"Everyone, just shut up!" Cynder shouted. She was no longer wearing her armor. "Arguing isn't going to fix this mess!"

"Well said, Cynder." L. Spyro had just arrived with A. Spyro, A. Sparx, and the yellow egg.

"Spyros!" Everyone shouted. Cynder ran up to L. Spyro, kissed him, and hugged the yellow egg.

"My baby!" Cynder began crying tears of joy. "Spyro, we did it!"

"Thank the Artisan me. Without his help, I'd be reduced to dust," L. Spyro said. A. Spyro lifted his head with pride. "But we're not done yet. We got rid of the problem, but the threat still exists." His tone became serious.

"Gnasty Gnorc," Cynder said with a slight hiss.

"Yes. He must be stopped."

Terrador spoke up. "His magic is weakened and I think we found him. Our Spyro, come here." L. Spyro obediently walked over to the pool of visions. "Do you recognize this place?" L. Spyro saw a large round platform hovering above the sea.

"Yeah. That's where I fought Skabb four years ago. Are you saying Gnasty Gnorc is there?" Terrador nodded. By this time, A. Hunter and Bianca had come back. "Okay, we're going there right now and we're finishing this! Since there are only five dragons here that can fly, we can only carry five non-fliers. Bianca still needs to recover and Moneybags can't even fight, so they have to stay and guard the eggs. Everyone else, climb on our backs!" They all got in battle formation. A. Spyro climbed on L. Spyro, A. Hunter climbed on Cynder, Ember climbed on Terrador, L. Hunter climbed on Volteer, and Flame climbed on Cyril. "Let's end this!" And so, they all flew off, leaving behind Bianca and Moneybags.

* * *

**One last thing. You should check out a story posted by Spyrofan4321 titled: Spyro and the Time Portal. He said my story helped inspire him.**


	13. The Confrontation

Spyro meets Spyro

**Good people, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! Feel free to sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter.  
****By the way, there is a twist that Stephanie and I have been hinting at throughout the story, bet you can't figure it out.**

The Confrontation

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning and it was still dark outside. The group was almost there. They could already see the platform at sea. As they drew closer, Gnasty Gnorc began throwing spells at them through his mace (or club). They were able to dodge but Terradoralmost got hit. Finally after a minute of dodging, they were able to land. "You!" Gnasty shouted. "You have ruined my plans! YOU WILL PAY!!!" Gnasty Gnorc fired several crystal attacks, but this time they were able to avoid it since they saw it coming.

"This guy is a monster!" Said L. Sparx.

The battle raged on for twenty minutes, with the heroes giving an occasional blow to Gnasty. But the Gnorc stood strong. He swung his mace and knocked out both Hunters. Terrador launched a large boulder, but Gnasty parried the attack and trapped him in crystal. Cyril and Volteer breathed ice and electricity respectively at him, but it didn't even phase him. He summoned five large gnorcs to aid him, Ember and Flame were overwhelmed by the army but were saved by A. Spyro's ice breath.

"This is for stealing my kids!" L. Spyro bit Gnasty on the ankle, causing him to scream in pain.

"This is for trapping us in crystal!" Cynder's wicked sharp tail blade cut right through his gray metal armor.

"And this is making me sweat at a volcano for seven hours!" A. Spyro charged and knocked the heavy gnorc off his feet.

Gnasty Gnorc stood up with rage in his eyes. He released an emense battle cry and swung his mace blindly. "DAMN! YOU! ALL! I HATE DRAGONS!!!" His violent swinging would not stop, until finally he heard someone cry in pain. He saw that he had hit Cynder hard in the ribs. He looked down at his hands in horror and he dropped the mace.

"Cynder!" L. Spyro rushed to her aid. She was collapsed on her side "Cynder! Are you alright?! Answer me!"

"Sp-Spyro?" Cynder spoke very weakly. "I-I can't stand up, Spyro."

"Cynder, you're gonna be okay." L. Spyro was beginning to cry.

A. Spyro had walked up and tried to comfort her. "It's not as bad as it looks. Trust me, I know."

"Stay with me Cynder!" L. Spyro had completely ignored A. Spyro. Gnasty Gnorc stood in disbelief of what he had done.

"Spyro..." Cynder slipped into unconsciousness.

"CYNDER!!" L. Spyro began to panic. "Cynder, No!" He felt darkness begin to overwhelm him; his golden armor corroded and disintegrated, his eyes turned white with the pupils barely visible, and his body became shrouded in shadow. He had become Dark Spyro. He turned to face Gnasty Gnorc.  
"**YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE! EVERY EVIL DEED YOU HAVE COMMITTED SHALL BE JUSTIFIED! NOW DIE!**" He mercilesslybeat the trembling gnorc to a pulp. He made sure Gnasty stayed alive to suffer every second. After five minutes, he said, "**THIS IS THE END! FAREWELL GNASTY GNORC!**" He charged up his convexity shot to a very dangerous level.

Gnasty, who was severely beaten, gathered the strength to say, "Go ahead and kill me! I have nothing to live for anyway! I never did!"

Upon hearing these words, Dark Spyro reverted back to L. Spyro. With a curious tone, he asked, "Wh-what do you mean?"

A. Spyro then shouted, "What do you mean 'What do you mean?'?! He said to finish him!"

Gnasty Gnorc began to cry as he explained, "D-dragons are so c-cruel! I was born in the Dream Weavers world. Everyone who I tried to talk to hated me. They called me a monster and thought I was evil, just because I'm ugly! My own family hated me!" By this time Cynder had regained consciousness and was listening to everything. "One day, I told them I learned a spell that can create warrior. I was only trying to get along with them, thinking I could help them fight any threat. But they thought _I was the threat_! They banished me to a junk yard and constantly threw insults at me! Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I trapped them in crystal to end my torment!"

"But what about the second time you attacked?!" Asked A. Spyro.

"I was possessed by Red the elder dragon. I was'nt in control of my body. Again, I was victim to a heartless dragon. I survived the battle against you and I grew stronger with Red's magic."

"Then, why did you attack us this time?" Asked Cynder.

"Because you attacked me! I just stepped inside and I get attacked!"

"Why did you steal our eggs?!" Demanded L. Spyro.

"I wanted to raise them as my own. I thought that if they were raised by me, they would love me. I have never known the feeling of love."

"Gnasty, I am so sorry," said A. Spyro. His eyes were filled with remorse. He ran up to Gnasty and embraced him, much to the gnorc's suprise. Everyone else came in and hugged Gnasty Gnorc as a sign apology and forgiveness.

"I-I-I feel... warm. I feel happy," said Gnasty. "This is what it feels like to be loved." He rose to his feet and stepped to the center of the platform. "Thank you." He cast a spell into the sky. "Any dragons that have not yet been freed shall be released." As he said this, Terrador broke free of his prison. He then cast one green spell into the air, then a red spell.

"What do those spells do?" Asked L. Spyro.

"They are for me. If I return home, I will return to misery because of those other dragons. I am loved now, so it's the perfect chance to die happy."

"WHAT?!!" Everyone shouted.

"Thank you all. Goodbye." The green spell came back down and crashed down on him, turning him into stone.

"Gnasty! No!" Shouted A. Spyro.

"Spyro, look out!" A. Hunter grabbed A. Spyro as the red spell crashed down and destroyed the Gnasty Gnorc statue.

A. Spyro hung his head in shame. "It's my fault."

* * *

**Sorry I had to rush the ending, but I'm updating from the library and I don't have much time.  
There are still 2 chapters left.**


	14. Old Life, New Life

Spyro meets Spyro

**What's up? It's Stephanie time! If you thought the last chapter was sad, imagine being in Artisan Spyro's position. Well, there's just one more chapter to go after this!**

Old Life, New Life

* * *

_Artisan Spyro found himself in a large twisted corridor, with Gnasty Gnorc standing at the end. The gnorc ran for his life, but A. Spyro chased him down. He breathed fire on him and chased him through another corridor with the path slowly retracting. He reached the end to find Gnasty begging for his life, he ignored his cries and flamed him again, the gnorc fell dead to the floor. "You're toast, Gnorc! Hehehe....."_

"Ahhh!" A. Spyro woke to find himself in one of the guest rooms in L. Spyro's cabin. It was still dark out. "Damn it. I'm sorry, Gnasty Gnorc. You deserved better," he said to himself. He threw the heavy quilt off himself, got off the pile of hay, and made his way to the living room. It has been five days since they battled Gnasty Gnorc, which means it's been six days since they came to this world. In the living room, he saw A. Hunter standing ready next to the eggs. Ever since what happened, the heroes took turns guarding the eggs. "Okay, Hunter, you can get some sleep now."

"Thanks, Man. I'm beat." He saw the troubled look on A. Spyro's face. "Hey, Spyro, you okay?" A. Spyro didn't answer. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" A. Spyro only nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"*sigh* I guess so. I was dreaming about the first time I fought Gnasty Gnorc." His voice was filled with regret. "Hunter, it wasn't a battle, it wasn't even a hunt, it was a slaughter! He was running for his life and I chased him down. He tried destroying the path between us, but I wouldn't let him go. As... as I delivered the killing blow, I... taunted him, and then I laughed at him! He was right, we were cruel to him, Hunter."

"Listen, Spyro. Gnasty had a second chance at life, and he was able to die happy. You've made up for it."

"DON'T BE STUPID HUNTER!! I'm a monster!"

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up."

"It's too late for that." Cynder had entered the living room followed by L. Spyro and the Artisan visitors. "His screaming from the nightmare woke us up."

"Sorry, it's just that I feel so guilty for what I did to Gnasty."

Bianca rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said. "Spyro, this can be a lesson for the future. We're going home tomorrow, then we can tell the dragons what happened. They'll learn from their mis-"

She was cut off by the sound of rustling and cracking. L. Spyro quickly reacted. "Cynder, does that sound mean what I think it does?!"

"I think so! They're hatching!!"

Everyone gathered around the eggs as they began shaking and rattling. The red egg with magenta stripes violently shook and then a young dragon erupted out of it. He had red scales around his body, his wings, horns, and underbelly were magenta colored, his build and horn shape were much like his father's except that he had Cynder's scythe shaped tail blade, and he had red eyes. As he moved around, he kept biting at the cushion he was resting on. "He's beautiful," said L. Spyro. "We have to think of a name. Hmm, he's a fire dragon and he has a feisty nature. What about... Inferno?" Cynder nodded at his suggestion.

The black egg with golden stripes moved around lazily for a while and then a young dragoness carefully worked her way out. She had black scales across her body, her wings and underbelly were a gold color, she looked just like her mother except her wings were shaped like L. Spyro's, and she had green eyes. She looked nervously up at the crowd surrounding her and she curled up into a ball, she was filled with fear. "Oh my God, she's gorgeous," said Cynder. "Okay, I have the perfect name. She's a shadow dragon and she's very shy. We'll call her Umbra!" L. Spyro showed his approval by licking Cynder on the neck, she loved when he did that.

"Ooh ooh! Can I name the next one?" Asked L. Sparx.

"Okay, but make it a good name," said Cynder.

The yellow egg began spinning as it shook, suddenly a young energetic dragoness popped out. This young dragon had the most variety in her appearance: she had yellow scales, her wings and under belly were a magenta color, she had Cynder's build, her wings were shaped like L. Spyro's but they were bladed like Cynder's, she had her father's spade shaped tail blade, her muzzle looked like L. Spyro's, she had nine ivory horns like Cynder's but they were strong and sturdy like L. Spyro's horns, and she had purple eyes. The little dragon could not contain herself and she began running around her parents (causing them to laugh) until she tired herself out and fell asleep. "Wow, it's tough thinking about a name. Give me a sec, she's an electric dragon and she's unbelievably hyper." L. Sparx thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about Dizzy?!"

The two new parents thought about it for a few minutes, then at the same time said, "It's a perfect name, Sparx."

In all the excitement, Ember had fainted and Bianca cried tears of joy. Even Moneybags was happy at the sight. A. Spyro walked up to L. Spyro and Cynder, who were carrying their children in their forelegs. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks, Artisan me. And thanks again for helping me at the volcano."

"I'm just glad we got to see 'em before we left," said Flame.

The newborn dragons all yawned, causing Cynder to yawn as well. "Come on, let's all get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."


	15. Epilogue

Spyro meets Spyro

**Sinrah's chapter**

**You are almost finished with the story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we have.**

Epilogue

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the beach, including the guardians and L. Hunter. Inferno and Umbra were sleeping on Cynder's back, while Dizzy tried playing with a leaf. Legendary Spyro walked up to his Artisan counterpart. "We'll, other me, I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so. Just know that you're always welcome in our world."

"As are you."

Bianca readied her wand. "Okay, guys, this is it." She cast the portal spell and again she felt her magic diminish. A disc appeared and slowly came into focus. When the image was clear, everyone could see the Artisan world. "Finally, we're going home!"

Flame and Ember (who are now dating) said their goodbyes and jumped through the portal. They were soon followed by Moneybags. Artisan Hunter walked up to Legendary Hunter. "I guess I'll see ya later, Man."

"Yes. It was fun getting to know another me. Take care."

"Goodbye!" Said Bianca. She grabbed Artisan Hunter and jumped through the portal with him.

Artisan Spyro approached Cynderand Legendary Spyro. "Hey. It was a lot of fun being here. And congratulations again on your kids. You'll be great parents."

"Thanks, other Spyro," said Cynder. "And don't feel too bad about Gnasty Gnorc."

"Yeah. I'd better get going. Goodbye."

"Until we meet again," said Legendary Spyro. The two purple dragons shook forepaws and bid each other farewell. When Artisans Sparx and Spyro left through the portal, Legendary Spyro turned to his wife and children. "Cynder, it's been one hell of a week. We've made new friends, we've fought a new enemy, our eggs have hatched, and now we have a door to another world."

"I know. Just imagine what the future will bring."

"I'll always be ready for the future, as long as I'm with you. I love you, Cynder."

"I love you too, Spyro."

_Back in the Artisan world..._

"We're finally home!" Shouted Artisan Hunter.

"But we're not done yet," said Artisan Spyro. "We need to tell the dragons all over the world about Gnasty Gnorc."

"You're right, Spyro," said Bianca. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll stay here in the Artisan land, Hunter will go to Peace Keepers, Bianca will go to Magic Crafters, Flame will go to Beast Makers, Ember will go to Dream Weavers, And Moneybags will go to the Forgotten Worlds. Now let's go clear Gnasty's name!"

End

* * *

**Sinrah would like to thank:**

**Krown; The first to review my story and whose words of wisdom help us finish.  
Ultima Phoenix, luna345, and montecristo709; These three sent me the majority of reviews and I appreciate their support. Especially montecristo, I've read his work and he is the C. S. Lewis of fanfiction (which is a compliment coming from me because C. S. Lewis is my favorite author of all time.)  
Stephanie; My (slightly younger) twin sister who managed the account while I recovered and is now the co-writer of the account.**

**I thank you all for reading my story and I guarantee there will be a sequel, but first we need you're help with something.  
We each came up with a new story and we will post both, but we don't know which to do first.  
We need you to cast a vote with your review to help us decide, after a few days we will tally up the score.**

**Here are the options.**

**Stephanie's idea: _The Whistles. The fair is coming and Spyro wants to buy Cynder three gifts that show how he feels._**

**Sinrah's idea: _MINTS. Cynder's been having headaches and she seeks comfort in a highly addicitve drug known on the streets as "mints."_**


End file.
